


Another Rush

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom!Yifan, Butt Plugs, F/M, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, fem!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan trusted Yixing to give him the kind of pleasure that nobody else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second wave of [](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/profile)[fanxing_ohboy](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/) :) (Please do read the rest of the entries and don't forget to leave comments for the authors to read:>) Not sure how y’all will take the idea but it kept bugging me so I had to write it. I hope you guys will still be able to enjoy it >< Thank you (or maybe not) Kira for encouraging my kinky thoughts and thank you Lois for beta-ing this!

It started out as a joke. Yixing was just curious as to how much control her husband was willing to trust her with. She didn’t expect that Yifan would actually, and so easily, allow her to put something up his ass that was not just her finger.

The talk happened after her husband came back from the bathroom after throwing the used condom. Yixing opened up about trying something more than just her fingers as Yifan kept telling her that it actually felt good, that his orgasms were even better since his prostate was being stimulated at the same time. She blamed it on her still hazy mind when she blurted out: “Maybe next time I should try one of those strap-on dildos on you.” She giggled afterwards, nuzzling her husband’s neck to get a whiff of his scent mixed with the smell of sex. Yifan didn’t reply for a while, his breathing falling even as he thought of a proper reply.

Yixing thought he had already fallen asleep but she was startled when he suddenly said: “Do you really want to try it?” Yixing pulled away and was half expecting her husband to have his eyes closed and half hoping that she was just hearing things. But Yifan’s eyes were wide open and met hers when she propped herself up on her elbow.

“Are you serious?” She asked when the silence became too much even for her, too much that she was able to realize what she just suggested.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it?” Yifan shrugged, before adding, “Besides, don’t you want to try being more than just dominant?” Yixing gulped and looked directly into her husband’s eyes to see it tremble and give her a hint that he was just kidding with her but there was no such thing. “If you don’t want to, that’s alright with me too.” Yifan dismissed the conversation, pulling Yixing back into his chest and finally closing his eyes. After all, they had just finished, in Yifan’s words, a mind blowing sex. It wasn’t long before they actually gave up on the topic to get some sleep.  


  


The idea of being able to fuck Yifan stuck with Yixing even as the days passed. She would experiment adding a finger and sometimes two to her usual one digit routine whenever she gave her husband a blowjob while finger fucking him at the same time. Yifan was already used to having a finger inside his ass as his wife has been doing it for a few months now. They have been together for six years, married for three of those six. It was inevitable for the sex to get quite boring as the years went by. Even if the core of the connection was love, just switching and upgrading the positions slowly proved to be insufficient. They moved from their kamasutra positions to using sex toys and this happened even before they got married, proving even further that sex wasn’t the reason they tied the knot but their love for each other.

Fast forward to three years and many tried and proven kinks later, Yixing found herself scrolling through a website that sells sex toys to search for the perfect strap-on for her and Yifan. She doesn’t know if her husband was being serious about trying it out but she reasoned that there was nothing wrong with being informed. After doing some research she found out that the proper term for what she wanted to do to her husband was _pegging_. And many websites after that, she argued that she could now add the words _strap-on dildo connoisseur_ under her name. She was so into reading the specifications of a certain toy when her husband startled her with a whispered, “Getting ready to fuck me?” She almost jumped out of her chair upon seeing her husband, still wearing his police uniform with a bit of sweat beading on his forehead.

When Yifan raised an eyebrow to her as she hadn’t given a reply yet, she blushed and closed her notebook, “I was just looking for new toys.”

Yifan chuckled after giving her a kiss. He turned around and started unbuttoning his shirt because he knows how much Yixing loves seeing his broad back. Knowing full well that the color on his wife’s face was a combination of the idea of fucking him and the embarrassment of being caught, he teased her, “Yeah, new toys, new toys you can use on me.” He didn’t even let his wife reply, walking back out of their bedroom to get started with their dinner, leaving Yixing thinking that he really was serious about agreeing with her proposition.

“You tease me now, Yifan,” Yixing muttered under her breath before taking a seat and opening her laptop again. She opened the tab of the toy she saw a while ago that piqued her interest, the perfect one for her and her husband’s pleasure. Without thinking twice she added the item to her cart and proceeded to purchase it. With a mischievous smile on her face, she looked back to where their bedroom door was still ajar and whispered, “We’ll see who will have the last laugh.”

  


>ooo<

  


A package arrived just two days prior to Yixing’s birthday, the strap-on dildo she ordered the week before aka _the perfect gift_. Yifan was still on duty when Yixing received her order, so she had all the time in the world to open it and play a little with it before she needed to prepare dinner for when her husband arrives. With an eager expression on her face, she enthusiastically opened the box and a squeak escaped her lips when she finally unravelled the package from the protective bubble wrap around it. She couldn’t erase the smile on her face when she got the three-piece toy out. Like a kid on the day of Christmas, she inspected each part of the toy with a sparkle in her eyes, grumbling a little when she realized that the toy didn’t come with the batteries needed. She resigned herself to using it instead on her special day, giving her the time to go to the store to pick up other important stuff for the special night, aside from their dinner. Since it was her birthday, Yixing knew that her husband would easily give into her every wish. And if trying out the new toy was on the list, she’s sure Yifan wouldn’t say no.

Looking up at the wall clock in their bedroom, she counted that she still had two hours until Yifan arrives, so she tried to find a good hiding place for the new toy before finally moving to the kitchen to prepare for supper. Yifan didn’t look suspicious when he arrived, chocking up his wife’s attention to him as a prelude to their night’s sexy time because he had shared that work’s been stressing him out lately, which may or may not be their code word for _I need sex and I need it now._ He didn’t expect that Yixing would use his service handcuffs to restrain him to the bed prior to riding his cock, not that he was complaining. But it seemed like his wife was brimming with energy, something that he shouldn’t expect from someone who spent her day dancing, a rigorous exercise. Something good must have happened but before he was even able to ask; Yixing was already asleep on his chest. All Yifan could do was free himself from his own cuffs and smile at his wife’s adorable eager behavior.

  


>ooo<

  


“Happy birthday, baby!” Yifan’s loud voice woke Yixing up in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock and it told her that it was exactly twelve midnight, their room only lit by the small lamp on Yixing’s bedside table and the candles on the cake Yifan was holding. In front of her, sat on the edge of the bed, her husband held a simple white cake decorated with fruits and a few lit spiral candles. The man proceeded to sing her a birthday song that made her giggle as she rose from the bed. Once Yifan was done with his birthday greeting, he lifted the cake and moved it closer to his wife, “Make a wish.” He was surprised to see her blow the candle right away without even thinking too much about it.

“Well, that was fast,” he commented as Yixing leaned forward to give him a kiss and a hug, thanking him for the greeting and joking that Yifan’s mother was the first one to greet her.

“I already know that my wish will come true so why prolong it?” Yixing said when she pulled back to lie back down, telling Yifan to put the cake in the refrigerator and to come back to bed quickly. He didn’t think much about what her wish was and didn’t push her to spill and just followed her instructions as Yixing cannot sleep well without Yifan beside her _._

 _These things,_ Yifan thought as he trudged back to their room, _would have to wait for when the sun was already up._  
  
  


Yixing was supposed to cook dinner for her birthday but Yifan insisted on eating out as it was a special day also reasoning that, because of his husband’s job, they rarely get to go out. She gave up in the end and dressed appropriately, stowing away her apron and mitts for the night. The dinner was not anything fancy, hitting up their favorite restaurant ran by their friends and just enjoying the night as it passed. It had been quite some time since Yixing dressed up and put makeup on that Yifan wasn’t able to take his eyes off of his wife even with the little discomfort that he was experiencing. His wife would stop every now and then to ask if he was alright to which he would reply with a nod and a reassurance that it was probably just the day’s work coming up to him. They left the restaurant after emptying their wine bottle with Yixing offering to drive since her husband really looked quite sick, beads of sweat dotted his forehead. Yifan shook his head though and didn’t give up his keys, wanting to regale his wife through and through. A little reluctantly, Yixing took her seat on the passenger side and waited until they got home to be the one to do the pampering to her husband who looked like he was in a bit of pain. She was even willing to give up her own plans for the night just so her husband could rest.

However, right when they got through their front door, Yifan immediately pinned Yixing against it. He kissed her with such fervor, she was beginning to think every discomfort he showed back when they were at the restaurant were all a lie and that her husband was a good actor.

All clothes except for their undergarments were thrown aside as they lay on their bed and kiss like there was no tomorrow, hands roaming each other’s body like it was their first time sleeping together. When Yixing finally removed Yifan’s boxers she noticed something poking out of his asshole. She gasped in surprise when she recognized the butt plug she bought for him but was never able to use.

“You…” Yixing looked up at Yifan, hands covering her mouth as she gazed back down to where the handle of the butt plug was sticking out of her husband’s ass.

“Baby,” Yixing could see the way Yifan was exerting effort to push the plug out without pulling it out himself and more than anything she was highly aroused by the display. When Yifan was finally able to push out the toy, his wife’s eyes widened at the sight of his gaping hole, gulping at how enticing it looked. The toy rolled once to the side before settling below Yifan’s ass. He looked up at Yixing and said, “Won’t you get your toy and fuck your husband?”

“You knew?” Yixing asked, a bit flabbergasted, her arousal subsiding for a while when she comes to that realization.

“The credit card company sent me a message,” Yifan answered and his wife instantly knew the mistake she made when she paid for the new toy. She cursed under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest, internally chastising herself for the small slip up, now all her plans were spoiled and there was no more element of surprise. Yifan noticed this and moved about on the bed, turning around to have himself lying on his stomach, his ass out for Yixing to have a good view. “Stop sulking and just get it,” he murmured against the pillow, adjusting himself to a comfortable position. With his ass wiggling in the air like that, Yixing couldn’t resist and jumped to the bathroom, retrieving the toy where she stashed it.

Yixing removed her underwear and tossed it inside the hamper, making quick work of setting up the toy before putting the strap on, carefully inserting the smaller sized dildo into her vagina. She tested the vibrations before turning them off again, squealing a little when she accidentally put it on maximum. Yixing looked at herself in the mirror and prepped herself, speaking words of encouragement to herself until she heard her husband calling out to her.

With a last nod to herself, she came out with the double-sided dildo already strapped around her hips in a snug fit. Yifan’s jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the dildo. He thought he had prepared himself for it already, almost two weeks of knowing his wife’s intentions should have been enough but he still gulped when he saw the fake cock dangling in front of his wife’s crotch. The color of the toy, purple, didn’t even help in alleviating his sudden anxiety. Yixing kissing his entire back and kneading ass did help though.

It was surprising, refreshing, even. He had thought that Yixing would take on the role of a dominatrix, asking Yifan to suck her silicone cock or maybe even coming out with the collar and leash that they would use to roleplay, or whenever Yixing felt like playing the submissive of all submissives. Her kisses were lighting fire in the very depths of Yifan’s core and with her hands constantly kneading and teasing his entrance he couldn’t help but rub his cock against the mattress. This had Yixing chuckling, reaching further down to insert her manicured fingers into her husband’s ass, satisfied when she was able to easily fit three of them inside.

Yixing thanked his husband’s initiative of wearing the butt plug to their dinner a while ago because with the way Yifan was searching for friction had her drooling. She didn’t think she could wait any longer. After brushing close to her husband’s prostate, as evidenced by the man’s sudden high-pitched keen, she removed her fingers and positioned herself behind him. She sheathed the toy with a condom before pouring a liberal amount of lubricant over it, stroking it as she would to her husband’s cock. She slapped Yifan’s ass after kneading them, only realizing now how perky they really are even without his tight fitting uniform.

“Ready, love?” Yixing asked, hands spreading her husband’s ass cheeks apart to give her a good look of his entrance. Yifan nodded and gave a verbal response, teeth biting down on his pillow and shoulders tensed with both anxiety and excitement. “Baby, you have to relax or else it will hurt,” Yixing instructed, squeezing Yifan’s ass and spreading hickeys on his back to soothe and distract him. He felt Yixing’s lips going further down until he felt his wife’s teeth biting his ass cheeks lightly and he couldn’t suppress the smile that graced his lips.

The smile faded though when Yifan felt something cold swipe up from his perineum to his ass hole and he would know if it was Yixing’s finger because of the thickness. But it was completely different, not only was it thicker, it was also considerably more flexible and softer. When he turned around to check if his assumptions were right, he found his wife’s head buried between his ass cheeks. He did his best to push her away and stop her without hurting her but the sensation, one that he had never experienced before, was too strong, making him grow weak in the knees and instantly give up to his wife. Yixing’s tongue flicked at the rim, circling before lapping at the twitching hole once, twice then a dozen times more. Yifan had to restrain himself from moaning, pushing his head down to the pillow to muffle even the smallest noise that threatened to escape him. It was not that he didn't want to convey the pleasure he was experiencing, it was just the fact that his wife's tongue was on his ass hole was the reason behind it. He was sure that if Yixing wanted to do it again in the future, it would be easy for her to persuade him with the reason that he enjoyed it.

"Xing, s-stop," Yifan pleaded, breathing ragged as his wife gives his entrance another lick. "Baby, stop," he repeated, releasing a sigh when he saw Yixing's head pop up from where her nose had been pushing the middle of Yifan's ass cheeks. “That's enough, babe," Yixing grunted but followed and pulled herself up from where she had leaned down behind Yifan. She had such a sweet smile on her face that Yifan almost, _almost_ , didn't notice the saliva dripping down her chin, if not for the back of her hand swiping it and her tongue licking her lips, reminding Yifan what he had just used them for. "Stop teasing and get on with it," He finally grumbled, turning his head away from his wife who giggled at the flustered expression on his face. It was quite rare for the calm and composed officer to lose his cool and most importantly not during sex, so Yixing revels in it, knowing only she can do this to her husband, only she can make him crumble and break the high barrier he had built around himself. She smiled triumphantly, even just to herself as she kneeled closer to Yifan, aligning her fake cock to his entrance.

The contact of the lubricated toy to Yifan's opening had him tensing again, muscles pulled tight together as his body fought between relaxing and tightening up. Yixing's lips were on his body again, words of encouragement whispered to his heated skin as she poked the head of the silicone dildo to his opening. When she felt Yifan relax and calm down beneath her, she slowly pushed the dildo past his entrance, allowing her husband to get used to the head breaching the tight muscles before pushing forward and inserting more. She had been vocal throughout it, making sure she asked Yifan every now and then if he was hurting anywhere, if the position was alright or if he wanted Yixing to slow down. The elder was panting between his answers, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he tried to coax himself into relaxing around Yixing. The girth wasn't so much of a problem after all, realizing halfway through that the size was the same as the butt plug.

The problem was with the length. Yixing had ordered a seven inch long one. Although Yifan trusted his wife not to insert it all the way in, he also knew that human instincts could be a very dangerous thing. At the height of pleasure it wasn't impossible for Yixing to accidentally push all the way in even with Yifan not fully adjusted with her length. But he had to trust her, that she would heed his words and listen carefully for any sign of discomfort. It wasn't an easy task, Yifan was aware of it but he also knew that Yixing would not do anything to harm him. Yixing had already inserted half of the dildo when Yifan asked her to stop, fully and not just to slow down.

"Is something wrong? Does it hurt? Do you want me to pull out?" A slew of questions suddenly spilled out of Yixing's mouth, worry heavy in every word she uttered. But Yifan shook his head and dismissed her concerns.

"I just want to get used to it first," he answered honestly, hand clenching around the edges of the pillow when Yixing tried to move, pulling out a little as she did so. She had to place her hands on Yifan's ass to keep herself from leaning forward and pushing more of the dildo in without her husband’s permission.

"How is it so far?" She asked curiously, kneading Yifan's ass as one of her hands come up to his hips, massaging that part of her husband's body as well. He couldn't really think of a proper answer, even as Yixing asked, "It hurts, huh?" He nodded slightly, the motion swallowed by the pillow beneath him but his wife understood, humming and hoping that her gentle voice will help him relax.

"Much better?" Yixing inquired after a few minutes of Yifan's shallow breathing and her humming mixing in the air.

"Yeah," he croaked out, already used to the foreign object that was lodged up his ass. He prepared himself for another possible three or four inches of it by closing his eyes, shut so tight he could see white and a faint hue of Yixing's bedside lamp.

"Can I move now?" Yixing's voice was relaxed, her hands still drawing soothing circles on Yifan's body, even moving up his back and down then up again to settle on his shoulders where her dainty fingers massage her husband’s tensed muscles.

He nodded to her question, mouth already clamped down his pillow in preparation for the next push. When his wife started inserting the rest of the dildo, she made sure to tell Yifan about it, in hopes of giving him a heads up as she moved. What she didn't know was that it only pushed Yifan to think of it more vividly, his imagination running wild as his wife gave a commentary on the way his ass hole clenched and unclenched around the dildo, how Yixing's fake dick was being swallowed by his ass and how this was all making his wife hornier than she thought it would be. His wife's words did nothing to him until a moan involuntarily left his lips when Yixing was finally all the way in. It was surprising for him that something that long could even fit inside his ass. He had the vague idea to ask Yixing why she had ordered that size but the question died in his throat when his wife told him she will make it more exciting, he then felt something vibrating and then he heard his wife moan. It was the kind of moan that would always escape her whenever Yifan ate her out and made sure pleasure was all she felt. Then he realized that the vibration was for her. He had the courage to turn his head around and see what was happening.

Behind him, Yixing's eyes were closed tight, her mouth hanging agape at the feeling the vibrating dildo gave her. Yifan belatedly realized that his wife also had something inside her, which only made the temperature rise even higher than it already was. Yifan bit his bottom lip as he watched his wife touch herself, the arousing display had him wanting to fuck her instead but he thought he'd save that for later or maybe the morning after because tonight is Yixing's night and as much as his wife looked very tempting at the moment, he had also made a promise to himself that everything would go Yixing's way that night. No matter how bizarre of an idea his wife had, so long as no one had the chance of even so slightly dying in the process.

"Yifan," Yixing moans, one hand coming up to her breasts and she started rubbing at the hardened nubs, the rosy buds that Yifan had licked and sucked into his mouth earlier on. They were hard and they peaked over Yixing's chest and if the roles were reversed at the moment, the elder would have those in his mouth, licking them and doing the work that his wife's fingers are doing at the moment.

"Baby, move," he pushed her with his words. Carefully, Yixing opened her eyes, a questioning look on them. She needed only a nod from her husband before her hips started doing the work, a hand resting over Yifan's lower back to keep her steady as she finds a comfortable pace for the both of them. Yifan didn’t complain, his wife had been patient, not snapping her hips even when the elder could feel just how much she wanted to see how far her husband could control his façade and keep up with it. Yifan then breaks, the feeling of Yixing sliding out of him becoming more of a delicious sin than he would like to admit to. A smile drew itself on Yixing's lips upon hearing her husband's pleasured sound, her pace slowly picking up as she detected her husband to be more comfortable to the idea of being penetrated now.

"Baby, is it okay?" Yixing asked, curious if Yifan was alright with having vibrations up his ass as well. The man didn't answer, not entirely understanding what his wife was asking of him. "The vibrator, should I turn it," Yixing stammers and Yifan could hear even if it was faint, the vibrator on his wife’s end being put up to a higher level, "should I turn it on?" She finally finished her sentence, the words coming out more as moans as she felt the vibrations become stronger. The elder belatedly recognized the moans his wife were producing, maybe from fucking Yifan, maybe from the vibrator, or it could be from both. It wasn't impossible for it to be caused by her inserting her _dick_ inside her husband as Yifan had heard Yixing's words earlier, loud and clear, _"It feels so good to fuck you."_

"Fan?" Yixing called out to him again, afraid she had lost contact with her husband as she started moving faster inside him. She slowed down for a bit, giving Yifan the time to catch his breath and to give him time to think. He did want to try and know how it would actually feel to have the dildo vibrating inside him. Yixing had teased him before with a toy with a similar feature when he was tied down to a chair. She had bought a smaller vibrator to place on Yifan's cock while she pleasured herself in front of him. It was safe to say that Yifan was not able to control himself afterwards, fucking his wife into the mattress until her impression was left on it.

"S-sure," he replied, albeit weakly, waiting until Yixing started the vibrator on his end.

"Ooh!" he was startled by the vibrator. It was tickling at first and when Yixing saw that he didn't have any reactions to it, or any reaction that she had expected him to have towards the toy, she kicked it up a notch and pushed the button up.

"Ah!" Yifan yelped as the maximum strength of the vibrator fell down on him, filling his body and his mind. He couldn't think, no words were able to escape his lips. Yixing saw it as him not enjoying it and turned off the vibrator all at once without slowing it down first. She had also stopped from thrusting in and out of her husband. Yifan whined at the loss of stimulation but the sound disappeared into the pillow even before it could reach Yixing.

"You okay babe?" Yixing asked frantically, almost pulling out of her husband when she didn’t hear any reply from him.

“I'm fine,” he responded after a few beats. He was panting heavily, almost out of breath and he didn't expect to be that exhausted, he also didn't see himself to have such a reaction to the toy. He had long left his inhibitions in their bathroom when he decided to put the butt plug up his ass before they left for Yixing’s birthday dinner. But he didn't know that he would enjoy the sensation of having something that was supposed to imitate the shape of a man’s symbol of virility up his ass that much, not to that extent.

When Yixing told him that she would be pulling out, Yifan caught her hand and told her to allow him time to breathe and to get used to the vibrations and not to remove the toy. He heard her sigh but she didn’t move, only doing so when Yifan asked her to switch the vibrator on again. Once she had turned the vibrator on, she leaned down, laying her front flat onto her husband’s back. Just like before, she waited and patiently placed kisses all over Yifan’s back, giving special attention to the tattoo inked on his left shoulder blade. The elder gave Yixing permission to increase the vibrator’s motion and the whirring sound of the toy immediately dominated the quiet in their bedroom.

“Mmmnnn, feels good babe?” Yixing asked as she too started grinding into Yifan again, the vibrating dildo on her end pushing deeper into her as she did so.

“Y-yeah,” Yifan stammers, “p-put it on m-max.” Yixing smirked at this instruction, glad that her husband was finally enjoying the feature of the toy. She stopped moving before putting the vibrator on maximum, grinning when she heard a small moan escape her husband.

“Can I move?” She asked, already positioning herself by placing her legs along Yifan’s outer thighs, hands placed on both sides of her husband’s head. Once Yifan gave her the _go_ signal, she slowly pulled out of him before slamming back down, the tip of the dildo only brushing at his prostate. She angled her thrusts every time she went down; never hitting, only grazing, Yifan’s spot dead on. The vibrations were quite enough to put her husband on edge, the girth of the fake cock stimulating Yifan’s rim while the vibrations massage his insides. Her husband had long forgotten about restraints and refraining himself from moaning, groaning or grunting. His pants became more audible as Yixing slid in and out of him faster, her hips slamming against his ass harder and the dildo going deeper into him.

“Ha!” Yifan arched his back away from the mattress, his arms supporting him, his eyes opening and his mouth gaping as Yixing finally found his prostate. The vibrating tip of the dildo drove him insane, it was a totally different feeling compared to just his wife’s fingers or the butt plug. It opened new worlds for him, new sensations, a different level of pleasure. Yifan forgot how to control his vocal chords, his brain losing control of his mouth as it was kept open, sounds of pleasure leaving him continuously.

All Yifan felt was Yixing moving against and inside him. All he could hear was the sounds of their intercouse filling the air. The atmosphere surrounding them becoming thicker as they both trudged to their climax. Yifan tried to give signs that he was close, his cock rubbing against the bed sheets aiding him in pushing him even further. Yixing was able to get the hint as Yifan started panting her name, sometimes complete but most of the time broken in the middle by a moan.

“Cum, babe,” Yixing instructed as his body slid against the mattress, “I’m close too,” she informed him, the vibrator doing its job inside her as well. The need to release had her moving faster, pushing the dildo further inside her to hit her g-spot as well. Then she heard Yifan grunt, a sound she would only associate to him cumming, then his breathing became more labored, hands gripping the pillow as he moved his body to push his ass against the dildo and to keep the friction of his cock against the mattress.

The image of Yifan writhing beneath her, helplessly panting her name as he milked himself empty onto their sheets had her teetering to the edge, reaching her orgasm. Yixing leaned down, her hips never ceasing to move as she spilled her juices, her husband’s name leaving her lips in cascades, travelling directly to Yifan’s ears resulting in a series of moans on his end. Soon after, Yixing slowed down, her hips tiring as she slowly emptied herself.

Yixing slumped down against Yifan, their sweat-slicked bodies rubbing against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. To show her appreciation for her husband, she started kissing his neck and his back not minding the sweat covering him, her words of adoration for him stamped on his skin as she moved her lips from one end of his shoulders to the other.

“I love you,” Yixing whispered against Yifan’s ear before she leaned her head down to capture her husband’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you too,” Yifan replied against Yixing’s lips once they finally parted. A smile instantly drew on their lips before they pushed against each other for another kiss.  



End file.
